


[Podfic] If God Knows

by niania, Romennim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/pseuds/niania, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Apocalypse, one morning, in bed, Dean thinks, until someone decides he's thinking too much.<br/>Podfic of Romennim's drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] If God Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If God Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653423) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



**Title:** If God Knows  
 **Author:** [](http://romennim.livejournal.com/profile)[**romennim**](http://romennim.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reader:** [](http://l-niania.livejournal.com/profile)[**l_niania**](http://l-niania.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Pairing** : Dean/Sam/Castiel/Gabriel  
 **Length** : 5 minutes  
 **Author's Summary** : After the Apocalypse, one morning, in bed, Dean thinks, until someone decides he's thinking too much.  
 **Links** to the [Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/653423) and the [Podfic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/if-god-knows)

Feedback is love! This is my first podfic. Tell me if my accent is too bad or what you think about the sound quality or... Oh and if you like the stories go and tell [](http://romennim.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://romennim.livejournal.com/)**romennim**!  



End file.
